Tangled Love :Everything goes Wrong:
by ameanda-90
Summary: Everyone has a special someone, but what if some feelings are mixed. This WILL get wackier, we planned the plot in ten minutes, and decided to make a story, OOC R&R Pub. 07.16.05


Tangled Love (Everything Goes Wrong)

Chapter 01: Finding Love

Disclaimer: We do not own Inu-Yasha, because if we did, then we wouldn't be writing little stories! Buwahahaha

It was a normal sunny day; everything was going good, until a certain monk was thinking about his feelings for a certain someone.

"I have got to tell her!" He exclaimed, jumping from the tree, seeking the girl he had to find.

He ran through the village, his staff rattling and hunting for her. He finally found her.

"Kikyo!" Miroku yelled, groping her bottom.

"Miroku! You pervert!" Kikyo yelled, smacking him across the face and leaving a big red hand print.

"Oww…" Miroku said from the ground, "I didn't mean to! I was here to tell you something" He said, standing up.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" Kikyo said, but in her mind thinking, 'OMG! This guy is so, so, so...'

"Kikyo, I love you, "Miroku said, looking down.

'Hot!' Kikyo's mind yelled, but she wasn't about to be played for a trick, "Yeah, right. You're a big pervert, not capable of loving someone…" Kikyo said, looking away and rubbing her hands together. After all, she HAD smacked him, and her hand was as red as his face print.

"Kikyo!" Miroku said, grabbing her hand, "I'm not lying…"

The air around them shifted. It was no longer hot and humid, but it was that as if a cold rain had cooled the ground. The air dropped 10 degrees and if was much relief to the farmers in their fields, not too long away from the pair.

"You…" Kikyo started, blushing, "You…really mean…it?" She said, looking down and twiddling her fingers.

"Kikyo" Miroku said, with a soft tone in his voice, "I really DO mean it. When I say, 'I love you', I really mean it" Miroku said, grasping her hands in his.

Kikyo just looked up to him, in his eyes as their got closer and closer together…

**Somewhere Else With Inu-Yasha and the Rest of the Gang**

"It's so hot out today…" Inu-Yasha said, looking at the sky, "I can't even breathe, but I still somewhat can" He looked over at Sango who was wiping her forehead, "Hot huh?"

Sango looked up to Inu-Yasha, who was looking down to her from a low tree branch, "Yeah, I'm about to jump in the river…"

"Sounds good to me; do you want to?" Inu-Yasha asked, looking over at a sleeping Shippo, and then looking back to Sango, "The whelp is sleeping anyways. Miroku took off somewhere, and Kagome is back in the future, for tests or something. It'll be just us…" Inu-Yasha said in a quiet; kind of embarrassed, tone.

Sango looked down at her feet and blushed, 'Just me and…Inu-Yasha, swimming together…just us…us…' Sango thought.

Inu-Yasha jumped down and landed in the grass beside Sango, "Come on! Let's go for a swim!" Inu-Yasha extended his hand out to Sango and she reached and took it.

Inu-Yasha helped Sango up and they walked to the lake, (not holding hands), and then got in their swimming stuff. Inu-Yasha found a vine and swung on that, into the water. When he came up, the expression on his face stated that the water felt good. But he was just bluffing. When Sango swung on the branch and hit the water, it was instantly freezing cold.

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled, "You made it seem like the water was cool, not cold!" She said, swimming over to Inu-Yasha and smacking him, slightly.

"Sango!" Inu-Yasha started, "It's warmer to me, than it is to you!"

Sango looked at him for a minute. He was right. He was a half-demon, and she was full human. So things would seem colder to her, than to him.

They swam around a little, and talked and had fun, meanwhile, somewhere else…

**In The Current Time with Kagome**

Kagome walked out the doors of her school, "WHEW! 5 tests; and I think I got them all correct. Or somewhere close to it…" She sighed, rubbing her temples, "Too much work…"

She walked on home, but stopped and looked at the Old Oak Tree, "Sigh, this is where I met Inu-Yasha…" She said and looked up into the tree branches, "It was so long ago, but it was only a little while back, in feudal Japan…

She looked on at the tree, but turned and walked on home, thinking, "I think I should go and see Inu-Yasha, and the gang…" Kagome said out loud, unaware that someone was following her home, from school.

"Now, who is she talking about?" They said, "And what's feudal Japan?" They mumbled.

Kagome walked into her house and announced that she was going to see Inu-Yasha. The person outside heard her and hid behind a tree as she came out and walked to the shrine with a backpack.

'The Shrine' The person thought, wondering what was in there.

Kagome opened the door, and went inside, but left it barely open. The person following Kagome snuck up to the door and peeked inside. They saw Kagome go to a well.

"A well?" The person mumbled under their breath.

"Gasp Who's there!" Kagome turned around to see no one out the door, but she went outside to double check, "Hmm…No one here…but I swore I heard someone say something…" Kagome walked back inside and went back down to the well.

The person jumped down to a tree from the top of the roof and looked inside, watching Kagome jump into the well.

"What's she jumping in there for?" The person asked, walking slowly into the building, "There's just water down there…maybe more though…" The person walked up to the well and looked down. No Kagome…

"Where'd she go?" The person asked, then noticed something on the floor and picked it up, "What's this?"

"It's a container with little broken pieces of glass in it…" They said, and then looked down the well, "I guess I'll go see where she went, although I don't know where she would go down there…"

The person jumped down the well and landed on the ground, "Strange, where am I?" They looked up, and it was no longer a dark room above, it was a bright clear day, "What?" They said, then looked at the container in their hand, "Oh…it must be these thingies then" They opened the container and took a piece out, "This can't be mere glass…I'll keep a piece with me, just in case" They said, pushing the piece into their stomach skin, "Whoa! There's no blood, these must me some type of magical things…" They said, then looked up, "Might as well try to go up" He said, taking a lose brick in his hand.

The person looked up and saw loose bricks in the walls of the well, and grabbed on each of them. When they got near the top, they heard Kagome's voice.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked looking around, "They must be at the river…" She said and started walking towards the river, on the other side of the trees.

The person peeked out of the well and saw Kagome disappear into the woods, and decided to follow her; after all, they didn't know where they had gone to.

"She went this way…right?" The person said, looking at the different trees, when they came to a river, "There she is…" They said, looking at Kagome and two other people in the river, apparently swimming.

"Inu-Yasha! Sango!" Kagome started, "Where's everyone else at?" Kagome said, looking at the two in the water, VERY close to each other.

"We don't know" Sango said, "But Shippo is sleeping at camp"

"Oh ok" Kagome said, looking away, "Well, I think I'll go and look for them" Kagome said, leaving back to the woods where she came through.

The person freaked out. Kagome was coming near him or her, "Oh no! I can't be caught!" They mumbled and climbed up a tree really fast.

**Inu-Yasha and Sango**

"Okay, hurry back" Sango yelled after her, not meaning it though as Kagome walked into the woods. Sango loves spending time alone with Inu-Yasha.

'I have to tell Inu-Yasha…' Sango thought, looking at a confused Inu-Yasha, looking at Kagome, 'I wonder what he's thinking…" She thought.

'Kagome…' Inu-Yasha thought, 'I thought you would be mad, that I'm with Sango right here, swimming with her, not you…' He thought, and made a confused look.

"Hey Inu-Yasha!" Sango shouted and Inu-Yasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at her, "I'll race you to the waterfall!"

Inu-Yasha smiled, he had feelings for Sango, and he couldn't explain them, "Okay! You're on!" He shouted chasing after her in the water.

**Kagome and the Strange Person**

Kagome approached to where the person was, up in the tree. She stopped right below the person.

"What does Inu-Yasha think he's doing!" Kagome exclaimed, a little, but loud, "He's acting like I care that he's swimming with Sango!" She said punching the tree that the person was in.

"Ack!" They said, out loud, and looked down, afraid that Kagome would find him or her.

"Who's there!" Kagome said, looking around her, and then she slowly turned her head upwards.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand, "It's you! How did you get here! I can't believe that you are here! I know who you are too! Did you follow me! Isn't your name…"

Buwahahaha This is end of the first chapter! Wait for the next one please? Coming here soon! I also have other stories that may be of interest!

Amanda :)


End file.
